


Drabbles that I write when given prompts

by NikkiN1234



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, bluh i don't know, incest i guess, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiN1234/pseuds/NikkiN1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of VERY short one shot fics based off of suggestions from people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which John Tries to Prank his Boyrfriend

Dave had asked him to get something to drink. And that was where the mistake was made. 

John gladly agreed to go get him something, seeing as he was getting something for himself anyways. But as soon as he left the room a brilliant idea that would certainly raise his prankster’s gambit had sparked in his mind. So, grabbing the drinks quickly, he poured out the contents of one of them (oh well!) and then went straight for the bathroom. 

No more than a few moments later was he walking back into the room where Dave was sitting at his computer, looking something up on the internet. He handed him his ‘apple juice’ and waited. If the large grin he was trying to hold back had given anything away, then Dave hadn’t said anything. He put the drink down, offering a short, “Thanks,” before going back to what he was doing.

John sat in anticipation, trying desperately to contain the giggles he was fighting off. Then it happened. Dave, still focusing fully on the screen grabbed to bottle and lifted it to his mouth, unscrewing the cap and then…

“Pffthahahaha!!” John couldn’t contain it anymore, and let out a huge laugh. Almost by instinct, Dave put the juice down immediately and turned around, an angry look already on his face.

“You shit, you didn’t, did you?”

With the grin now from ear to ear on his face, there was no denying it. He didn’t even have to say anything, just another fit of laughter was all it took for Dave to have confirmation.

“Aw, that’s sick man! I should dump this thing on you right now, augh.” 

He made a face of disgust with his tongue stuck out and all. Now away from his computer, he took the bottle, holding it far away as possible, and dumped it out window. 

“Fuck you man, that’s gross.”

John giggled once more, “If that’s what you want, then all you had to do was ask.” 

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, but walked over to his boyfriend anyways. With a kiss, he grabbed the other’s hips and replied, “What would you have done if I had drank that shit, huh? You wouldn’t have gotten lucky for like a week. What then?”

John blushed and said, “Well then I’m sure glad you didn’t drink it.” And with that, he planted another kiss on the other boy and smiled once more.


	2. In Which a Mysterious Exchange Is Made Between a Man and a Woman

He walked down the street normally, not paying attention to anyone who passed him by. His hands were in the pockets of his coat and he could see his own breath. Even though it was well after dark and the streetlights were the only thing lighting the way, he had his signature sunglasses on his face like always. 

He turned the corner, into an even darker ally and walked a few more paces inward. It smelled terrible, like garbage and shit, but he just wrinkled his nose and crept further in. Towards the end of the small walking space he found the girl who was waiting for him, her bright red glasses and even brighter smile- no, grin- were the only things that he could see. 

“Hello Dave…” She said with a slight cackle. Her laugh wasn’t obnoxious by any means, but different might have been the right word. 

He acknowledged her greeting with a slight nod, followed by a mumbled, “How’s it been?” 

Her grin disappeared and she looked away, though she didn't have working eyes to begin with. With a sniff of the air and a ruffle in her pocket, she pulled out what he was here for. She handed him the envelope without another word. 

“…Right.” He took the package and turned around silently, striding back down the alley once more. 

Lifting up is glasses slightly, he turned back one last time to see her leaning against her cane, just like she used to. With a final wave, he said his last goodbye and clutched the envelope tightly. What it contained was only for his eyes, and perhaps in another timeline, it could’ve been for hers as well.


	3. In Which a Brother and Sister Are More Than That

He knocked on the doorway into his sister’s room, glaring a hole in the back of her head. He hated her with a passion that was reserved for her and her alone. He hated almost everyone of course, but she? She was special. There wasn’t anyone on the planet who he could say infuriated him more, not even that jerk-ass Dirk. 

With a sigh she placed her tablet pen on the desk and ceased her drawing. From what he could see, it was more shipping nonsense. Disgusting. She turned around with a small smile on her lips, her legs crossed and an innocent look to her face.

“What is it, dear brother?”

The way she inflicted the words made them sound just real enough that anyone else would think they were genuine. But he knew, she was sarcastic and exasperated, and that was exactly how he wanted her.  
He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Her smile disappeared, but one of a more malevolent kind appeared on his face. She stood up slowly, and he drew closer, and closer, and closer…

Until they were barely an inch apart. 

“Really, must you do this now?” She asked, “I was in the middle of something, I’ll have you know.”

He just laughed, “If by ‘in the middle of something’ you mean drawing that sickening smut, then I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re just jealous because you can’t even draw a stick figure.”

At this point his smile vanished as well, and he let out a quiet growl. She had a knowing smirk on her face, and a look in her eyes that said, ‘come and get it,’ 

He grabbed her neck and dug his nails in, as hard as he could without breaking the skin. He leaned in even closer, lips almost brushing her ear, and he whispered, “Shall we?”

With a scoff, which he took as a sign of consent, he tossed her onto the bed where she promptly sat herself back up, leaning up on her elbows and glaring. 

His smile returned, pleased to see her so angry. She was furious with him, and now he could have what he wanted. 

And that was all he really wanted at the end of the day.


End file.
